


Fight like a girl

by TheWildOmega



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Unexpected events convince Dwalin that his wife needs to learn to fight. don't know how good is going to turn out but oh well. Just a little thing I thought of before bed.





	Fight like a girl

Growling you tried with all your might to get out of the strong arms that engulfed you. The male's hard body pressed firmly against your back. "Let go!"

....................... Two days earlier..................

Sitting beside your husband on the bed you brushed through his wild mohawk, stirring him awake. "I'll be back in a little bit." you said gently as you leaned down to press a kiss to his head. Getting up you went to walk away but were stopped by a larger hand grabbing your wrist gently.

"Where ya goin' lass?" Dwalin asked, his voice still deep and groggy with sleep. 

Biting your lip you smiled sweetly at him, "Just to the market with Dis." Hearing a deep hum you sighed. Being captain of the royal guard, the youngest son of Fundin had seen many wicked things in this world and in turn was very protective of what he consider to be his greatest treasure. "Just for a few things."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll come wit' ya." he said as he went to rise from the bed. 

Pushing him back down you pulled the covers back over his bare shoulders. "No, no, no. You are off today so you stay home and relax. Sleep in. I'll be back in a jiffy. I love you." you said, placing a kiss to his cheek before quickly leaving the room before he could protest. Closing the door to your small home you saw as Dis walked up, Fili wrapped into her chest with only his small hand peeking out.  

"Ah you escaped the bear I see." she smirked.

Pulling the wrap aside to peek at the sleeping babe you smiled "Ha ha. Aye and it wasn't easy so let's hurry before he catches up." you smiled, looping your arm with hers and holding your basket with the other. 

The two of you chatted away about this and that on the way to the market, both gossiping about your husbands like two hens. Scanning over the stands you grabbed this and that and placed it in your woven basket, continuing to smile and talk with your best friend. "I'm going to surprise Dwalin with some apple pie cookies." you said as you reached out for the small bag of flour. Getting pushed forward you gasped as your basket slipped from your arm and fell to the floor. 

"Sorry there lass." a male voice said.

Looking up you saw a human man giving you a crooked grin before looking down and then back up your body. Shrinking inward "It's fine." you mumbled, quickly looking away from his face and bending down to grab your things. When you reached for the last apple a hand grabbed it before you. Looking up the arm you saw it was the same man, smiling at you. Standing he held out the red fruit and you reached out to take it from him but found he wouldn't let go. Furrowing your brows you looked to him, "If you would please?" you asked, pulling harder on the apple till he finally let go. Nodding your head you turned back towards Dis only to gasp at the touch to your backside. Snapping your eyes back to the male you saw him slowly walk away, turning only to give you a wink. 

"Are you alright?" Dis asked as she watched the man with a deep glare.

Nodding you turned back to the stand "Aye let's just hurry up and get back to the mountain."

Once the both of you had payed for your things you made the walk back to the mountain, Fili now crying. Stopping you let out a curse under your breath making the Princess stop and look to you. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. 

"I forgot to get the sugar..." you said with a sigh. 

"Come on we'll just head back." she said, bouncing to help soothe the now screaming child in her arms.

"No it's fine. You go ahead and get him home I'll be fine." you said as you gave Fili a quick peck to his cheek. 

Furrowing her brows Dis looked to her friend, "Are you sure?"

"Aye, now on and get him out of this wind." you said before squeezing her hand and walking back towards the market. Making your way towards the stand with the sugar you smiled as you paid the older human lady for the sweetener, "Thank you." you said with a nod before going to turn and walk away only to bump into someone right behind you, "Excuse me." you said before looking up and seeing him. Instantly your face fell. He did nothing but smile down at you with his half rotten teeth, trying to move past him he grabbed your arm.

"Where ya off to in such a hurry there beautiful?" he asked. 

"Home." you said as you tried to squeeze past him. 

"Now hold on there lass..." he said as his hand moved to your hip. Feeling him stroke your Beard less jaw. 

"Leave me alone." you said in a growl, shoving his hand from you and quickly moving towards the mountain. You got to right outside of the market before large arms encircled you. Tensing you dropped your basket and tried to fight the man off. "Let g..." You went to scream but were stopped short when a dirty hand covered your mouth.

He smirked groping your breast hard in his hand. "Don't no woman, dwarf or human turn me down girl. Do you know who I am?"  

"Aye yer a dead man." a deep voice growled.

Surprised you fell to the ground when he was suddenly pulled from you. Looking up you saw your husband holding him to the ground by his throat with one hand and punching him with the other. Seeing the man's face soon covered in blood and Dwalin showing no signs of stopping anytime soon you quickly ran over and grabbed hold of his arm that was getting ready to swing again. "Dwalin. Dwalin stop." You said. When hard blue eyes met yours you saw rage filled them but watched the fire dwindle some when he looked at you. "That's enough Miz môgh." you said. Seeing him cut his eyes back at the male you cupped his bearded cheek and gave him a small smile. 

Letting out a deep breath Dwalin stood and took her hand, moving over to grab her basket from the ground he led them home, leaving the unconscious man on the ground. 

...................... 

Two days later and you had made the cookies for Dwalin, finally being let out of his sight long enough to accomplish something. Leaving them to cool on the counter you moved into the living area and placed another log on the fire. Humming to yourself you heard the door to your home open and close and the slight thump of Dwalin taking off his boots by the door. Before long there were two strong arms wrapped around you. Smiling you leaned back into his chest, "Welcome home Miz môgh. Did you have a good day?"

 Giving a deep hum he kissed her cheek. "Well enough. And yours?"

"Good. Dis came over and I played with Fili for a little while. He is teething so he is not in the best of moods right now." Patting his arm you sighed, "Come on supper is ready."

.....................

Washing up the dishes after supper while Dwalin went and cleaned up himself you heard a creek and looked behind you to see him leaning against the cabinets, looking down at the cookies. Seeing him not take one you furrowed your brows, "Is there something wrong with them?" you asked.

"Got ta thinkin' taday. I'm gonna teach ya ta fight." he said and saw as she nearly dropped the dish she was drying. When she turned to look at him with a confused face he licked his lips. "I don't want ya out there defenseless."

"I'm not defenseless." you said with furrowed brows. Seeing him raise his brows and tilt his head you frowned, "I can defend myself if need be." you said as you wiped your hands and started towards your room, hearing him follow behind you. Suddenly there were arms holding you tight. Trying to move he held you still.

"Ya want me ta let go? Make me." He said in a deep voice by her ear. She felt as she struggled but he just held her tight. 

"Dwalin let go." you said but he didn't. Growling you tried with all your might to get out of the strong arms that engulfed you. The male's hard body pressed firmly against your back. "Let go!"

"Make me." he said. 

Groaning you sunk your teeth into his arm. Your actions seemed to surprise him and he quickly let go of you. Turning around he looked at you with shock.

"Ya bit me!?" Dwalin said, looking down at the small teeth impression in his skin. 

"Got ya to let go though didn't I." You said before turning on heel and walking towards your room. Hearing a growl you smiled before running when you heard heavy foot steps behind you. Getting pushed down to the bed you let out a little scream that was mostly laughter and quickly tried to crawl away. Feeling a hand grab your ankle and go to pull you towards him you flipped over and tried to push him away with your other foot. 

Maintaining his balance on the edge of the bed he grabbed both of her ankles and pulled them apart to lay between her legs. Feeling her hit his chest he smiled, "want ta bite me Lass? Well I can bite back." He said before nibbling at her sides and going up to her neck.

Panting you tried with all your might to shove and kick your husband off of you. Smiling you tried to roll over under him. "Dwalin p..Pl..please." You screamed. Kicking and twisting you managed to roll over onto your stomach. His nipping continued to you hips and shoulders making you barely able to breath. 

"Make me." He said. Allowing more of his weight to hold her down. 

Thinking you knew you wouldn't be able to fight him off. Dwalin was known as one of the strongest warriors of all time and your were smaller than most females. Getting an idea you bit your lip before sliding your hand down behind you and rubbing your hand over the bulge in his pants. 

When a sudden pressure pushed against his groin Dwalin stilled. His eyes closed and a shuddering breath left his lips as the touch continued. "Lass that's cheatin'." He sighed out, laying his forehead on her back. 

Smirking you quickly slipped out from under him, dodging his hand before he could grab you. Looking at the very hot and bothered dwarf on the bed you smiled. "I win." 

With a glare he was out of bed and chasing his wife around the home yet again. So much for him training her. 


End file.
